


（沙漏）不语斧凿

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 泪水没有声息地消失在头发里，亲吻和哭泣都是安静的，因为勇者在上路之前，永远不会主动外露他的脆弱。
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah
Kudos: 6





	（沙漏）不语斧凿

鞋子是在混乱中被匆忙踢掉的。他们先一起倒进床铺里，洛夫伦的小腿肚狠狠磕到床沿上，万幸酒店的被褥铺得足够厚，以至于他在缓缓缩回小腿的时候甚至感受到了皮肤被布料爱抚的舒适感。伏在他身上的人搂着他又是一个动作，手顺着衣服下摆滑进去——洛夫伦为这温暖的触觉嘶了一声，下意识地想向床头挪动一些。他也不清楚自己究竟是想逃脱还是留下，总之那只手趁着他扭动的间隙又往内探索了一点，摸到洛夫伦柔软的腹部。萨拉赫咧开嘴，笑着在那软肉上掐了一手。

“你怎么胖得跟夏歇期似的。”

洛夫伦叹了口气，顺便试图把自己仍悬在床外的右腿移上来。被褥仍然是紧贴着小腿的皮肤，像一把钝刀滑下，直到剥落他的袜子。洛夫伦把脚在床边蹭了许久，终于在没动手的情况下把那只烦人的袜子脱了下来。

这次萨拉赫没再动作了。他凝视着洛夫伦固执作战的全过程，像在端详一件易碎的艺术品——这玻璃就是那只脚本身。埃及人把那条腿抬到自己面前，手从上衣里抽出来，放在脚上。他揉了揉对方的脚腕，声音里一下子少了调笑的意味，“还很难受吗？”

洛夫伦摇头，但没能说出符合听者心意的话语，“不疼，但是还不行。”他抽了口气，回想起一月份某场无疾而终的平局，他带着这阵“没有疼痛但活动受阻”的奇怪感觉踢了整场，就此染上了脚筋之疾。如今三个月过去了，他的伤情起落不停，但终究没有回到曾经的身体状态。

他自己再动了动脚，又回想起很久以前的、和他的右脚与袜子的一场比赛。他们坐着大巴去往一个遥远的客场，路途遥远而惹人困乏，唯有身边萨拉赫的脚一直在挑逗着他。洛夫伦怎能受得了情人的这般挑逗，他们在酒店登记完毕后就直奔房间，没想到萨拉赫只是把他按在门板上轻啄了一下，“明天晚上的比赛，你难道想腰酸背痛体力不支？”

那时候洛夫伦尴尬地笑了一下，不过夜晚还是准时摸进了埃及前锋的被窝里。中后卫身强体壮，长臂一捞就能从背后把萨拉赫毛茸茸的脑袋扣进自己怀里。顺势地，他把一条腿也搭上去，整个身子紧紧地攀住怀中人，脚则不安分地来回磨蹭。萨拉赫本来还在沉默地享受背后贴上来的温暖感，却在洛夫伦的脚动作时挣扎了几下。

“Dej，你是不是又没脱袜子就上床了……”

树懒同志僵硬了一秒钟，自知理亏地笑了起来，“我这不是迫不及待吗。”还不是你挑起来的，他在心中默默补了这一句话。萨拉赫感觉那种安全感骤然消失了，而他因长途的困乏很快沉入了睡眠。德扬脱完袜子大概还会爬上来的，他想，然后钻入一个同样被洛夫伦陪伴的温暖的梦境。

第二天醒来时没有什么异常，然而萨拉赫纵使睡眼惺忪，仍然捕捉到了洛夫伦下床去洗漱的某个瞬间——他穿了一只袜子，左脚。右脚呢？自己让他把没脱袜子的腿拿下去，莫不成他只换了这一只脚不成。在早饭时提起这个话题实在是令人食欲大减，不过看起来没心没肺的洛夫伦丝毫没有受到萨拉赫质问的困扰，在埃及人生气地质疑他的一秒钟后，他从对方的盘子里拿走一片抹好黄油的面包片，嘴里话语含糊不清，“那肯定不是！我就没脱袜子，大概是睡觉时不小心蹭掉的。”

贫嘴的克罗地亚人被他的好情人在餐桌底下狠狠踢了一脚。

现在，还是这只右脚。萨拉赫把手掌轻放在脚腕上，他似乎能感受到皮肤下血液有力奔涌，但毋庸置疑的是，这里仍然是脆弱的。球员们靠踢球谋生，身体是他们革命的工具，每一个关节每一块肌肉是这部机器正常驱动的必备零件，它们脆弱又珍贵。他想起自己脱臼的那只胳膊，还有同样在那个夏天，洛夫伦抽痛的腹部。维修零件需要时间，而机器的寿命是有限的。他们并不能承受太多的等待。

萨拉赫抬起头来望进洛夫伦的眼睛。他意识到，球员是比机器更情绪化的存在。更换零件几乎能完全替代原件，然而人是多么复杂的生物，在有限的时间里尚且面临数不清的挫折与伤痛，屈指可数的机会总是在等待中被挥霍。他们对视，在目光里获取更多，即将终结的赛季末受制于他人的憋屈，状态不佳抑或伤痛缠身的力不从心。对于他们这样坚强与脆弱的共同体，联想到这些怎能不萌生悲伤的情绪呢？

不知是谁先低下了头。然后他们沉默地倒进床铺，嘴唇贴在一处，躯干则埋进被子里。泪水没有声息地消失在头发里，亲吻和哭泣都是安静的，因为勇者在上路之前，永远不会主动外露他的脆弱。


End file.
